The Rookie: Jack
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Challenge Response: Jack Hudson starts his first day at the FBI as a Special Agent. How will he get on with his training agent, and will he be able to solve the first case he is assigned to at the FBI?
1. Chapter 1

The young man advanced slowly. _It's half past seven_ – he looked at his watch. _I'll be late. Note to self: leave home earlier next time. It's unbelievable that everyone wants to be on the roads just now. What will they say if I'm late right on the first day…_

- Attention please, I would like to announce something – the team leader stepped into the bullpen. – We'll get a new colleague today.

- Oh no, not again… - his team-mate said indignantly. – Aren't we enough already?

- You know that we've had lots of work in the past time, so the arrival of new people will be good –Sarah said. – And don't complain, rather be happy that you'll have a free evening at last.

- And we'll have to get used to the new colleague, we'll have less space… But now seriously, except that we'll have less to work, do we need this? Although I'm not that sure about less work… As I know rookies, I'm sure we'll have to correct their mistakes… - he grumbled.

- But you'll supervise their work, so they'll do that perfectly – the team leader laughed.

- No… Don't tell me I'll be his training agent… I can already see my sleepless nights in advance…

- I think that it's rather him who sees his sleepless nights… - his team-mate winked at him.

- Traffic started at last – the man sighed relieved. – _Quarter to eight… If I hurry, maybe I'll get there in time. But… where shall I go? There isn't a sign anywhere, saying „FBI here". I can find it, I'm able for that. A real man doesn't need a map. I have never thought of getting one, I can find everything myself. OK, now right or left? Let's listen to our intuitions… If women say it is always right, it has to work for me as well. And based on this… right. I'll be there in no time for sure… I'll find it easily. If only I knew where I am… What is this building? Maybe I should ask someone about in which direction I should go… OK, calm down. A real man finds everything without help. But… what are these buildings again? Maybe it would be better to go back on the main road. But where did I come? And I can't even turn here. The street is too narrow. No problem, let's see where I can go back. I think I have to turn left here. OK, there surely won't be a problem. But… where am I now? And I can hardly get through this narrow street. OK, now I really can't turn. Where am I? Surely not too far from my destination. But it's ten to eight… Calm down, no reason to worry, a real man always finds the right solution. I only have to figure out how I can get back to the main road. After that, a few minutes will definitely be enough to find it. Well then… just go straight on. But… the street gets narrower… how can I go ahead? And how will I get to the Hoover Building in just a few minutes? OK, calm down. A real man always keeps calm. Remember: breath in, breath out, just stay calm. You are intelligent, you will solve this._

- I see that getting here in time isn't the greatest desire of our rookie… - the always bad-tempered agent grumbled. – I believe a little lecturing will do good to him, given he is willing to show up…

- Not as if I would want to take his part, but I'm surprised I have to remind you of your first day at the FBI – the team leader smiled, and he knew he got that perfectly, his colleague couldn't find anything to retort.

- How was your introduction at the FBI? – his tall, brown-haired colleague grinned at him from behind his desk. – How exactly did it happen? Am I right that you saw a poster on the road and while you were angry about how they could advertise an average car without any luxury, in which you would sit only if you were drugged and taken there by force, in a fashionable area of the American capital, you hit a lamppost with your car, and ended up in hospital?

- Couldn't you say it a little louder? I'm not sure everyone could hear that on the tenth floor… - the agent grumbled.

- Now why are you showing such a sour face? There is nothing to feel ashamed of, it is really funny… It's a pity I couldn't be there to experience it myself, and that I learnt about the case only a few years later, when I started working for the FBI… Thanks to our favourite team leader for that – he laughed. – If a film is made of this case, will you invite us to its first run? And if you win the Oscar, don't forget to mention me in your speech. It will be really flattering to have worked for years with a film star… - he winked at the still sour agent.

- Stop it, this isn't funny at all… - his colleague grumbled.

- Are you sure? – the brown-haired agent asked from behind his desk, looking round the room, where the whole team was laughing. – They have a different opinion…

- But really, what's this sour face for? – Sarah laughed. – The whole building learnt your name in a few moments, before you even entered it… Many people can only dream of such popularity… I hope that if you'll be a celebrated star on the sky of film, we won't have to queue for an autograph… - she winked at the man.

- Don't you really have anything else to do? – the agent said indignantly. – This FBI is a good place, that you can spend working time chatting… - he shook his head.

- Don't be that sour, life doesn't only consist of sitting at your table, being bored to death – Bianca said. – Would it be so hard to make an exception and laugh at least once?

- I envy your optimism, Bianca – the brown-haired agent said. – But I've been working with him for years and I can tell you for sure that there is no chance for this.

- One can still hope, can't they? – the woman replied.

- OK, I'll start work, and if you've had enough fun, you can join… of course, only if you don't intend to spend the whole afternoon under piles of paperwork – the morose agent replied and sat to his table; the team couldn't hold laughing back.

_Five minutes left and I'm still at the same place__… I'll definitely be late. The first impression won't be too pleasant… What will I say? They will surely not be too happy… Calm down, you know that a real man solves everything without any problems. Just calm down. You will get out of this, and get there. Of course, a little late…_

Stan Eldridge was sitting in his office and was looking at his watch for at least the twentieth time on that morning. _Where can he be? Punctuality evidently doesn't belong to his most typical characteristics…_ - he shook his head. _He will have enough to learn at the FBI …_

Then he heard a knock on the door.

- Come in! – he shouted, and a dark haired young man stepped into the office. – I thought you changed your mind and don't want to work at the FBI any more… - he said.

- No, sir… I'm sorry for being late… I got a little lost – he admitted, looking at the floor.

- All right, since this is your first day, I'll overlook this, but let it not occur any more – he stepped closer. – Stan Eldridge – he offered his hand, and the young man returned it embarrassed. He had never felt so uncomfortable before… But he was surprised to find that the man was nice to him, not being angry with him for being late.

- Now I'll introduce you to your team – Eldridge interrupted his thinking and headed towards the door, and the young man followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

- Did you manage to get over the promise of a future film career? – Bianca asked her colleague. – Oh, don't show such a sour face – she added laughing, seeing the morose expression on the man's face. – Just think about it, you'll be famous worldwide in a short time, millions of women dream about you all the time… But I hope you'll still remember us.

- Oh, couldn't you just stop talking about this topic? – the agent grumbled. – If you go on like this, you will be the ones to be forced to look for a new job…

- Isn't it just so kind of him that he is worried about our jobs? – the tall, brown-haired man asked grinning. – But I believe you shouldn't be too happy about this… What kind of colleagues will you have if we all leave this place? They will surely not make such a great team as we are. So you have to be grateful to fate every day that we all are here – he said with his unique accent.

- Being in the same team with all of you is the greatest blessing of my life… I don't even know how I was able to live without getting to know all of you…

- See, how lucky you are to have us as your teammates… - Sarah smiled.

- I'll fly away from happiness immediately, can't you see? – he replied not too convincingly, and the team burst out in laughter.

- Attention please! – Eldridge entered the bullpen, and the attention of the girls was immediately grabbed by the good-looking, dark-haired man with beautiful brown eyes, following him. – I would like to introduce your new team-mate. Jack Hudson, and they are Dimitrius Gans, the team leader; Bianca Fowler, our computer girl; Sarah Jones, our rotor; Bobby Manning; Myles Leland. By the way, he will be your training agent, so try and have a good relationship with him – he smiled at the rookie. - Well then… welcome to the team – he said, and went back to his office.

- Hi – his teammates greeted him one by one, and Jack smiled embarrassed.

- And what can we thank for the great honour that in the end you still came in? – Myles asked, giving him a piercing look.

- I just got lost a bit… The city is still new to me, I wouldn't have thought that finding the FBI building is so complicated – the rookie replied, still embarrassed.

- And tell me, have you heard of an invention called the map? – Myles asked, already starting to play the training agent. – Sometimes it can really be useful.

- And tell me, have you heard that a real man can find everything without any help? – Jack retorted.

- Well, it doesn't seem it works with you… or the other opportunity is that you are not a „real man"… Myles said, and Jack could already see all the horrible things that he would have to endure from the man as his training agent.

– You'd better be careful with Myles – his Australian team-mate warned the rookie. – If you aren't fully mentally prepared, you will experience quite a few unpleasant surprises.

- Thank you, Bobby – Jack said, and felt he had found a good friend in the man.

- I really don't see why you are complaining, Manning… - Myles interrupted. – Don't forget who your training agent was and you can see how great an agent he had helped you become…

- Well, if „great" means breaking records in destroying the properties of the FBI, then we can securely say you have done a great job, Myles – Bianca laughed, then at Jack's questioning look she explained what she had said: - Bobby broke his first FBI car in 45 minutes. His nickname, Crash originates from here. – By the way, Bobby, you could really write to the editors of the Book of Records about how much the record for breaking cars is… you can even make it to next year's issue. Then we'll have two famous people in our team – she added smiling.

- A film star and a world record holder, what a team… - Bobby grinned, while showing Jack his desk. – You'd better prepare for such conversations, you'll experience it every day… - he grinned, and the young man smiled back.

Jack looked round the bullpen and at the team again… and felt that in this community he had found the place where he really belonged.

- Well Jack, welcome to the team – Bobby smiled, after the rookie took his seat. – And to celebrate you are here with us, lots of paperwork is already waiting for you – he pointed at the piles of files on Jack's desk. – Another blessing of the FBI, the highlight of the lives of all of us, without which we couldn't imagine our lives… - he grinned.

- I have always known this is the most exciting job in the world – Jack sighed, and started doing the paperwork, not too enthusiastic about the idea that there is a chance for spending the whole day with this.

- Welcome to reality… - Myles said. – You have to bear with the fact that this will fill a considerable part of your working time… You'll see how interesting it is… - he added, and Jack knew that he cannot expect too much on this field.

- Oh, Myles, he has just joined the team, don't let his enthusiasm fade! – Bianca gave him a piercing look.

- I think he has done this for a long time… - Sarah said. – If you want to frighten away somebody from something, just send Myles there, and you can take success for sure… - she grinned.

- Sometimes one is inclined to forget how much their teammates do for them… - Myles grumbled.

- If you are talking about yourself, I must admit you are right… - Sarah grinned. – If there wouldn't be anyone at whose amazing acts we can laugh, we would have gone crazy from work a long time ago.

- Sarah, I don't know how we can exist without you… - the agent gave her a piercing look. – You can make one's day just so beautiful…

- But aren't I right? – the rotor asked with an innocent look. – If you didn't exist, we would all die of boredom… of course, given that paperwork doesn't kill us until then…

- So Myles, you can take this as a compliment – Bianca grinned. – There aren't many women who would do this anyway, so you should be really happy.

- What makes you think that? – Myles flared. – Why do you think there aren't many women who want nothing more than to date me?

- Myles, one only has to look at you, and it will become obvious that you haven't had a girlfriend for ages – Sarah replied. – It would help a lot if you didn't have such a sour face. But, of course, if you were a film star, this could also be your most attractive feature… - she mused.

- You are really nice, but at least honest… - the agent grumbled.

- You can definitely count on me in this – the woman smiled.

- If you have so much free time, just tell me and I'll give you enough work, don't fear that we'll run out of it – D interrupted the conversation. – But it's good to know that you feel so well, overwhelmed by files… I'll remember this, in case I'll need it sometime – he winked at the team.

- D, you know exactly what we need… - Bobby sighed. – You really want the team to apply with a chance for the „who can exist under the biggest pile of files without suffocating or at least suffering serious mental damages" - prize… he added.

- I thought you are the one aiming for world record… - D laughed.

- Well, more world records can only be better… - Bobby grinned. – But if you are so worried about us, what I would like the most is my lunch… This paperwork is really exhausting. If we don't get a new case soon, I fear I'll go crazy.

- Given that Myles doesn't do this favour before – Bianca said, and the team burst out in laughter, while they were watching the morose face of the agent.

- Myles, in the end your own moroseness will drive you crazy, no need for paperwork for that… - Sarah said, when the team stopped laughing.

- Why do you care what am I like? – Myles rapped. – I behave the way I like, and if I want to live my life with a sour face, then I will do just that – he added with a „you all are impossible" - sigh.

- OK, Myles… I'm glad by the thought that I won't spend my next years in boredom… One only has to look at you, and immediately has to laugh – Sarah grinned.

- You are hopeless, you know? – Myles sighed, and the woman nodded with an „of course I am" – look. – Shall we go and have lunch then? I'm starving – the agent changed the topic.

- I see this conversation is becoming unpleasant for you… - Bobby grinned – But you don't have to apologize – he winked at his colleague. – I'll go and have lunch too, it's just time. Are you coming, Jack? – he asked, turning towards the man, and he nodded.

- Then let's go – Bobby took his coat, and the team headed to the nearby restaurant.

- And Jack, do you have a girlfriend? – Sarah asked, right after the team sat to their table.  
- But Sarah, you have a boyfriend! – Bianca gave her a piercing look.  
- I may still ask… - the woman smiled. – So Jack? – she turned towards the rookie again.

- I had a serious girlfriend, but I broke off with her a few months ago… - Jack replied, feeling a little uncomfortable from the question.  
- I'm sorry… What happened? – Sarah asked, pretending to be shocked, but she had to admit to herself that she wasn't sad at all because of this.  
- We just… didn't fit together. She imagined her life as the wife of a successful lawyer and couldn't accept that it is just not for me, that I wouldn't feel good having that career. She wants a husband who can provide her with a comfortable life, and couldn't accept the thought that I am not always with her, that I never know where I would spend the next day. So our relationship ended.

- I guess she is now sitting at home sadly, sorry for letting such a great guy go … - Bianca said.  
- Actually, no… A few weeks after breaking up, she found herself another man… who, according to my mother, took her to Paris a few days ago…  
- At least now she has the life she had dreamed about, but at what price… - Sarah mused. – That man is surely nowhere near you.

- The truth is I don't really care… Allie does what she wants. There was a time when I thought she would be the woman whom I will marry… she was my first serious girlfriend. But it seems I have to wait with marriage.  
- I'm sure The One will step into your life soon – Bianca said. – Just don't let her go… - she added, and Jack smiled.

- Now that you have thoroughly talked about Jack's private life, could we take a look at the menu at last? I'm starving – Bobby complained.  
- Bobby, you don't know what's really important – Sarah gave him a piercing look. – Jack was saying something important and you are thinking of food.  
- However important it is, it won't help me once I am dead of hunger… Could we eat at last? – he asked, and started reading the menu.

- And who is paying? – Bobby asked, after the team finished lunch.  
- Our rookie, of course – Myles replied. – After all, it is a tradition at us.  
- Which, as everyone knows, you followed enthusiastically, when you got to us… - D reminded him.  
- What do you want to say by that? – Myles flared.  
- It seems you forgot quite soon what memories you have about this… - D smiled.

- Really, Myles, tell us once again – Bobby grinned. – It's a pity I didn't have the chance to experience it in person, it must have been great to see. But I can't listen to it enough times… So, how was it?  
- Do we really have to talk about this again? – Myles said indignantly. – It was a long time ago; it would be better if we left this topic alone.

- But Myles, our rookie has to know his training agent as well as possible, to be able to work together better… - Bobby said with an innocent face. – And thus he has to know about such funny stories… But why are you complaining, you took care of the team's entertainment for a week… You make our day more beautiful, you should really be happy about that.

- Bobby, it is rather you who is good at this, don't make us disappointed now either… - Myles grumbled.  
- But now seriously, remember your first day… On the basis of what D said, it will be hard to forget… - Bobby grinned.  
- You mean his first day in the FBI building, after spending days in hospital due to the lamp-post accident… - Sarah reminded him.

- Indeed, Myles' first day at the FBI was really adventurous – Bianca smiled.  
- Myles, don't leave me uninformed for such a long time… Bobby is right, I have to know more about my training agent – Jack smiled, and Myles wanted nothing more than to hit him with something.  
- Let's not leave Jack in uncertainty for so long, let's use the time, until he still wants to know more about you – Sarah smiled. – So who is going to tell it?

- It's just that when he arrived at the team, Myles confidently said he can pay for anything and can invite everyone to lunch… And he realized only at paying that he had exceeded his credit limit… - Bobby said.  
- What happened, Myles, couldn't you get rid of your aristocratic origins and suddenly bought an uninhabited island, where you can withdraw when we have gone on your nerves? – Bianca asked, and everyone laughed… except for the man concerned, who kept sitting at his place with a sour face.  
- Oh, Myles, have a little sense of humour… - Sarah said. – Although I know that in your case, it is almost impossible… But I can't help myself, I am forever optimistic – she added smiling.

- If we were expecting Myles's sense of humour to come forward, we would sit here as pensioners as well… But we have more important things to do than that, we have to save the country from the bad guys… - Bobby sighed. – So however pleasant this conversation was, we have to go… We have to show our rookie what the real FBI is like, before he would think it only consists of paperwork and would get bored by that on his first day – he smiled at Jack, who smiled back. – But we'll continue this conversation – he looked at Myles grinning; the agent didn't even reply, just sent a „you are impossible" – look in his direction, as the team stood up from the table to head back to the bullpen.


	3. Chapter 3

- We got a new case at last – D stepped into the bullpen soon after getting back from the restaurant, and Jack suddenly became really excited. _At last… my first case…_

- Bank robbery, in a bit strange way… People disguised as cartoon figures robbed several banks in Washington in the past few days. There is always four of them; we don't know whether they are always the same people, just that they always use different fancy dresses.

- Jack, just the case for you… - Myles remarked. – As a small child at the FBI…

- And for you as well, since as my training agent, you have to come with me – Jack smiled contentedly, and Myles gave him a „did I need this?" – look.

- Well Jack, you didn't have to wait for your first case for too long… - Sarah smiled. – Looks interesting.

- I would have never thought that one day I would have to chase Mickey Mouse… It's a huge disappointment after him being my favourite childhood cartoon figure… - Jack shook his head.

- Then be prepared, because beside Myles you'll have even more astounding experiences… - Bianca warned him.

- Now you can experience what real investigation is like – Myles told the rookie. – Good that you can already see what our real work consists of – he added. – Where would you start investigation? – he turned towards the young man.

- I would find out from which company were fancy dresses borrowed in greater amounts in the past few days – Jack replied without thinking.

- Great! – his training agent replied. – You can start – he added, and Jack turned towards his computer.

- You'll see that you have to do all the work, you have to interrogate the witnesses… He did the same with me, it was a real experience – Bobby said.

- At least you learnt something… If you had a different training agent, you would be nowhere near this level… - Myles grumbled. – You should be glad I'm this concerned about your life…

- I am, Myles, continuously ever since… - Bobby shook his head. – I'm grateful for this ever since; I don't know how I could live without that… - he said, not convincingly at all.

- Manning, why do I feel you don't say what you are thinking… - Myles sighed.

- Perhaps because you understand one's behaviour at last? It was about time… We've been waiting for this for a long time… - Bobby grinned.

- I don't have time for such unnecessary chatting… If you do, just tell me and D will surely take care of you spending the evening here – Myles grumbled among his laughing colleagues. – But we have to go; you know, some people are here to work – he shook his head, then looked at Jack. – Are you ready? Great. Let's go… now you can see how a real professional works… - he said.

- I fear just that… and he'll feel the same way soon… - Bobby said silently, but the remark didn't avoid Myles' attention. He still managed to control himself and didn't retort… He knew that he would have a chance for his throughout the day. – Let's go, we'll have to catch a few bad guys – he told the rookie, and they left the bullpen.

- Then let's go to the leasing company – Myles said, while they were heading towards the parking garage. – Great opportunity to learn how to ask and experience how the bits of information lead to the solving of a case.

- This is what I have wanted the most for years… - Jack said, enthusiastic from the thought that he can investigate a real case at last.

- Then you can be really happy, because now you can experience on your own how the investigation and the solving of a case goes – his training agent said.

– I am… And I'm really happy I got to such a great team, where I can learn a lot – he turned towards Myles.

- All right, let's leave this overjoyed state for later – the agent said -, now we have something important to do – he added, while they got into the car. – And now learn from the professional – he looked at the rookie, then started the engine… or would have done that, but the car refused to start.

Jack could hardly hold laughter back, while Myles angrily tried to realize the source of trouble.

– What's the matter with this? – the agent broke out. – Doors locked, security belts fastened… Oh no… - realization suddenly struck him.

- What happened? – Jack asked.

- Aahh… - Myles hit the steering wheel, ignoring the rookie's question. And then Jack realized what the problem was. His new training agent left the car with the headlights on at his arrival, as a result of which it stayed so for hours and the battery went flat.

- I believe it's time to use my first FBI-car, which I have to get a little sooner this way… - Jack remarked, and Myles had to admit that there was no other solution.

- Wonderful car, I love it! – Jack said enthusiastically, while Myles sat morosely beside him. His first day as a training agent, and his prestige is already seriously damaged. – Now we can really go to the hiring company – the rookie added, happy that he can take his training agent to the scene of his first interrogation right on the first day.

The place wasn't too far, they got there soon. Myles' not too happy face became even more bored when they entered the small building. _Just let it end soon… Let's interrogate the employee quickly and then go. A few minutes and I'll surely feel bad._ A middle-aged, short man went over to them.

- Can I help you? – he asked. – We have a great fancy dress for you – he looked at Myles, pointing to a Martian fancy dress. Myles showed a morose face, and Jack could hardly hold laughter back.

- You don't need a fancy dress, you are special by yourself – Jack grinned, and Myles would have loved nothing more than to hit him. _After all, he is just a rookie who has just got to the FBI. How can he even imagine that he already thinks he is cleverer…_ - he grumbled.

- We aren't here to borrow a fancy dress – he said at last, overcoming his sulkiness, while showing his badge. – FBI, we are investigating in a bank robbery case. Have fancy dresses of cartoon figures been borrowed in a greater number in the past days?

- Yes, a few days ago… I was wondering why they would need them, that time of the year is long over; but I was happy, I haven't lent so many fancy dresses at once for a long time. The man said they needed them for a fancy dress party.

- Was it one person who borrowed the fancy dresses or there were several of them? – Jack asked.

- It was just one person… he chose the fancy dresses, paid for them and left.

- Do you remember how he looked like?

- He was a middle-aged, short, blond man – the employee remembered.

- Did he have a clear idea which fancy dresses he wanted to borrow or he was just picking them by chance? – Jack continued with the questions.

- He chose the fancy dresses quickly, but it seemed to me he knew exactly which ones he would like to borrow – the man replied.

- Did he visit this place earlier?

- No, I haven't seen him before.

- Do you work here alone? Isn't there anyone else? – the rookie asked.

- I usually work here alone… but sometimes there is another employee when I'm not here.

- In this case, we have to ask him too… It's possible that that man was here at that time – Myles said. – When can we talk to him?

- You are lucky, he is here now. I'll tell him you want to talk to him – the man replied, and Jack smiled to thank him.

- No, I don't remember him from the description… - the other employee shook his head, after he joined them.

- Are you absolutely sure? – Jack asked. – Are you sure too that you only saw him once? – he continued, turning towards the first man, after the other one nodded. – Do many people come here? Because in this case you may not remember everyone who enters this place.

- Yes, but I would certainly remember such a person – the man replied.

- Did he pay by cash or card? – Jack asked.

- Cash – the man replied. – I found it strange that he used cash at such a huge quantity, but I didn't ask any questions… As I have already said, I was happy to lend so many fancy dresses at once.

- Our man is clever – Jack said. – He pays by cash, to make it impossible for us to locate his whereabouts. But no matter what he does, we'll catch him in no time – he said with an enthusiasm of a rookie.

- When does the deadline of the lending of the fancy dresses expire? – Myles asked.

- In two days.

- I believe we'll have enough to do on this day… - Jack said. _My life at the FBI starts eventfully… I have always wanted such a job._

- Would you come to the FBI to give a description of the man again and help us make an identikit picture? – Myles asked.

- Of course. Is it Ok if I go in tomorrow morning?

- Perfect – the agent replied. - That's all for now. Thank you for your cooperation, you helped a lot. If it is necessary for the case, we'll come back for further information – he added.

- OK. I hope you'll find the culprits soon – the man replied.

- We'll do just that – Jack said. – We'll do everything to put them behind bars as soon as possible.

- Hudson, you are a rookie, you have just got to the FBI, and as such, you will never put either me or any other senior FBI employee to embarrassing situations in the future, am I understood? You only express your opinion when asked, and you try not to hinder investigation, we have enough trouble without young agents as well. Was I clear enough, or you are too young to get this for the first time?

Jack nodded, indicating he understood perfectly what he was told. _He has no sense of humour… And of course, only I can be that lucky to be blessed with him by fate. If I survive the next week, it will be a real miracle, and everyone can admire me as the rookie who survived the trials of the Stupid Morose Agent._

- Hudson, leave daydreaming in working time, you already have too much free time anyway; you can daydream as much as you want then, but now you are working – his training agent pulled him back to reality. – Rather deal with the case, so that your being at the FBI has some use as well. Next step?

- We should wait until the identikit picture is ready, publish it in the media and when we have found the man, we'll interrogate him – Jack replied. – Hopefully he will tell us who his accomplices are.

- Good idea, but do you think we just sit and wait until then? The work of an FBI-agent is much harder.

- We have to interrogate the eyewitnesses… - Jack continued. - And Tara may also have found something out when looking at the videos from the bank.

- This is better – Myles nodded. – This afternoon, find out the names of the clients who were in the banks at the time of the robberies, and tomorrow we'll start by visiting and talking to them.

Jack sighed. He had never thought working for the FBI is easy. And he could experience that right on his first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack entered his apartment tired. After getting back to the bullpen, he spent the rest of the afternoon by finding out who were in the banks when they were robbed. It wasn't a very entertaining activity… He had just started to find out the names and addresses of the clients, and he couldn't wait until its end. When he applied at the FBI for a job, he certainly didn't imagine the task of a special agent to be like this.

He opened the refrigerator and realized with a sigh that there wasn't too much food there. _I have to go shopping tomorrow if I don't want to starve to death…_ - he stated, then he took some instant food and put it into the microwave oven. While he waited for his dinner to be ready, he stepped to the window and looked at the city. _So I'm here. My dream has always been to come to the capital and work for the FBI… And now I've succeeded. Of course, it won't go without any problems_ – he reminded himself, thinking of his training agent -, _but on the whole, I can't complain at all. I was put to a great team, where everyone is kind with me… OK, so almost everyone; on my first day, I got a case from which I can learn a lot; and although the work of an FBI-agent is not always exciting, this is my life and I love it._

He was taken back to reality by the sound of the microwave oven. He took out the ready food, put it on a tray, then switched on the TV and sat on the couch to have dinner. After switching between the channels for a while, he found a hockey match on a sports channel, but his happiness vanished as soon as his mobile phone rang. He stretched his arms for it sighing, and his face told everything about how he felt when he saw the name of the caller on the screen. _Just at the right time… Now I can listen for half an hour her lecture about what I should do now that I moved away from home, and I'll miss the game as well…_

- Hi Mum! – he tried to speak on a voice which suggested he couldn't be happier for being disturbed in his favourite activity, and for thus not having any hope for this to change in the next half hour. He really loved his mother and was always happy to talk to her, but he had to admit that Mrs. Hudson, no matter how he loved her, was sometimes… or rather often quite tiring, especially when she gave her son important advice about life, forgetting that Jack was a grown-up, who can take his own decisions.

- Hi Jackie! I'm so glad to hear your voice again. How was your first day? How is work?

- It's great, Mum. I have always wanted this job and I'm glad I can deal with what I really love.

- I'm really glad to hear this, Jackie. I hope you take care of yourself. Do you get dressed properly before going to work? You know that it isn't always too hot and you can easily catch a cold.

- Yes, Mum, I always get dressed so that I don't catch a cold, as you have told me so many times.

- I'm glad you follow my advice, son. Do you have enough clean clothes? You know you cannot wear the same every day; in the end they may think you don't have money for clothes, or which is worse, you don't care and don't wash them regularly.

- Yes Mum, I have enough clean clothes, and when I run out of the ones you packed for me, I'll take them to the laundry and wash them.

- Do you eat properly? You know that you mustn't leave breakfast out, and you must eat something warm at noon as well.

- Yes Mum, I know. But I'm not stupid, you shouldn't tell me fifty thousand times, I understood that for the first time as well.

- Son, I'm just worried for you. You also know how important regular meals are. Just look at your cousin Joseph, how underfed he is. Do you want to look like him? You have to admit that when I wasn't near you, you didn't always have lunch…

- Mum, that was a long time ago; you know that I was lost in my books studying so often that I completely forgot about lunch.

- Jackie, although your results were good, I wasn't happy you missed the meals even then, but now I disagree with this even more. Eat regularly, don't be sick because of not doing so… You know how hard it is to work for the FBI, I wouldn't like it if it did harm to your health.

- OK Mum, I'll take care, but don't worry that much, I'm a big boy.

- Jackie, you know how much I'm concerned about you. You will always be my little boy.

Jack sighed. _I love my mother very much and I'm glad she is concerned about me, but this worry is more than exaggeration. And I moved to Washington only a few days ago… What will happen later…_

- … and son, phone me more often than during your university years. If I can't be near you, I would like to know what is happening with you.

- But Mum, you called me every day then, you can't say you missed anything important.

- I had to, Jackie, if you were so busy studying that you even forgot about your own family…

- Mum, you know that this is not true, and we've already talked about this anyway. I just wouldn't have thought I needed to talk to my family every day, but you know that I love you even if you don't hear my voice every day.

- Oh you boys, you find it embarrassing to talk to your mother, although all we want is to know you are all right… But OK, Jackie, I've got used to this; after all, I brought up two sons.

- Thanks Mum – Mrs. Hudson could feel that her son smiled.

- And Jackie, I know shopping is not one of your strengths, so I took care of this and sent you some food. I hope the post won't destroy it, you know how they are… Don't forget to put it in the fridge as soon as you get it, before it goes bad. Especially after it experienced the joy of travelling in a package with the post…

- Mum, wait… Did you send food to me? – Jack asked in amazement.

- Son, I can't let you starve… If my presupposition is right, your refrigerator is empty, am I right or am I right?

- Yes Mum, but I wanted to go shopping tomorrow…

- You see, I was talking just about this. You may be living alone, but you have to learn to take care of yourself, and you not starving is also included in this. So as soon as you've received the package, unpack it, put it into the fridge and eat it as soon as possible.

- Thanks Mum, but I can really take care of myself…

- Of which you gave an excellent proof by having your refrigerator empty soon after you've moved in. But don't worry, Jackie, I won't let you starve. I hope you do eat in the lunch break…

- Yes Mum, but…

- Great, I'm glad to hear this. And son, I've sent you a few warm clothes as well, you know how cold winter can be…

- But Mum, winter is over, I won't need them in the next few months…

- You can never know that, son, and there will be winter in Washington after this as well…

Jack sighed. _Mum has always been like that… If it is about her children, you cannot talk to her. The simplest thing is to let her do what she wants, and then she'll leave me alone for a while._

- All right Mum, thanks.

- This is natural, son, you know I want the best for you.

- Yes, Mum. Kiss Dad for me.

- OK, son, and take care. I love you.

- Bye Mum, I love you.

Jack ended the call with a sigh. _I love my mother a lot, but sometimes she can be really tiring. _He smiled._ But it's good she loves me so much and is concerned about me. Sometimes she is really annoying, but she is a great woman._ He put his mobile phone on the table, took the plate into his hands again and continued watching the hockey match.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning Jack headed to the bullpen with new determination. He wanted to find out who committed the bank robberies and put the culprits behind bars as soon as possible.

- I've got the list with the names and addresses of the clients – he said. – Can we go?

- What are we waiting for? – Myles asked. – Everyone has a list of clients. Visit them and ask them about what they saw – he gave a sheet of paper to everyone. – Let's go – he told Jack. – Who is at the first place on our list?

- Mrs. Amanda Carson.

- Then let's visit this Mrs. Carson…

A middle-aged woman answered the door.

- Mrs. Carson? Jack Hudson, FBI, and he is my colleague, Myles Leland. We would like to ask you a few questions.

- Of course, come in – the woman replied surprised.

- So, how can I help you? – the woman asked, after telling the agents to take a seat.

- We would like to ask you about the bank robbery which you experienced – Jack replied.

- Yes… the bank robbery. I still wake up at night, if it appears in my nightmares – Mrs. Carson said. – Although it started as an average day… I often go to the bank, but such a thing had never happened to me… - her voice faded, and Jack smiled at her encouragingly.

- I was queuing to pay some money on my bank account, when suddenly armed people broke into the building. There were four of them… but what surprised me the most was that all of them were wearing cartoon figures fancy dresses. I was even thinking of what an idiotic way of a bank robbery this is… Who would break into a bank, wearing fancy dresses of cartoon figures? But nowadays one cannot really know this… even stranger things have happened…

- How did the bank robbery happen? – Jack asked.

- One of them pointed his gun towards the clients… we didn't even dare to move. It was really frightening – the woman recalled. – Another one stood in front of the entrance, so that the act wouldn't be disturbed, while the two others instructed the employees to put all the money into bags and hand it over to them.

- How did the robbers behave? Have you noticed anything strange in their movement, or their voice?

- The way they broke in the building and shouted that nobody should move wasn't too encouraging, no one dared to oppose… But later it looked as if they weren't experienced at all on this field.

- Would you explain this? – Jack asked.

- After the first fright, it seemed as if their hands with the guns were trembling… they were indecisive… and it didn't seem as if they committed such a crime before.

- So we have a beginner bank robber group – Myles stated. – Thank you, Mrs. Carson, you helped a lot.

- Thank you, Mrs. Carson – Jack smiled at the woman, then followed Myles, who stepped out of the door.

- Whom are we visiting now? – Myles asked when they got to the car.

- Mr. and Mrs. Johnson – Jack replied.

It was obvious that the old couple were extremely tried by the shock they experienced just a few days before.

- You know, both of us were really frightened… - Mrs. Johnson remembered. – Such a thing had never happened to us before…

- We know that it's very hard now, but could you recall what happened then? – Jack asked. – It would be extremely important for the investigation. The more we find out about the robbers, the sooner we can capture them.

Mrs. Johnson nodded and continued.

- It was almost our turn, when I heard shouting. I found it strange, because the atmosphere is usually calm in the building… but now I suddenly saw the fright on everyone's faces. I followed their gazes, and understood what the reason for that was. Suddenly I was facing the gun of a person dressed in a cartoon figure's fancy dress… I was really terrified, I had never been pointed at with a gun before.

- When the robbers shouted that no one should move, or else they would shoot us, I was so terrified that I didn't notice how strange this whole situation was… - her husband added. – If my life hadn't been in danger, I would have said it was funny, as the people disguised as cartoon figures pulled their guns out and demanded the money.

- Have you noticed anything strange in the behaviour of the robbers? – Myles asked. – Just think about that, we have time. But the more information you tell us, the greater chance we have to catch them.

- You know, I was so frightened from the sudden threat that I couldn't really pay attention to anything else… All I could think of was that these people can kill me any time… - the woman replied, and Jack saw that it was hard for her to recall what happened at the bank robbery, so he smiled at her encouragingly. The woman calmed down a bit and continued. – But when I looked at them, it seemed as if they wouldn't have committed a bank robbery too often… As if they were insecure with gun in their hands.

- I believe we've found out everything necessary… - Myles said, and stood up the couch. – Thank you for your time.

- Thank you for helping – Jack said. – We'll do everything to catch and put these criminals behind bars as soon as possible.

- Now it is quite likely that this is an amateur bank robber group – Myles said, after they stepped out of the house. – I can't see why they haven't captured them yet… But if they weren't able for that, we will surely succeed… We are a great team and catch them soon – he said determined, while putting his sunglasses on.

Jack got to the car with similar determination. _Yes… We are a great team and we'll catch them in no time._


	6. Chapter 6

When Jack and Myles got back to the bullpen, the rest of the team was already working behind their desks.

- Now that we all are back, it's time to discuss what we know – Myles said. – Jack, would you tell the others what we learnt from the eyewitnesses? You are not here to just sit and listen to the others; this is a great opportunity to learn something, now that you were put to our team – he continued in his unique style.

Jack decided to ignore this remark; the little time spent beside Myles was enough for him to know: the nature of the man is just like this, and any change on this field in the near future is unlikely.

- We interrogated several eyewitnesses throughout the day – the rookie started, stepping before the board. – What we learnt from them is similar in several aspects. All of them said that four armed people wearing cartoon fancy dresses broke into the building. One of them pointed his gun at the clients and threatened them not to move, otherwise he would shoot them. Another one stood at the entrance, so that the act wouldn't be disturbed. The other two members of the group instructed the employees to put all the money in a bag and hand it over.

- A well planned way of robbing a bank… - Bobby said. – But at least nobody was injured.

- And this is not all – Jack continued. – All clients said it seemed that the robbers weren't experienced… their hands were trembling and their voice sounded insecure.

- So we have a group of amateur bank robbers… - Myles stated. – This contradicts the fact that evidently the act was well planned, but we have seen even greater surprises… - he added.

- We can tell similar things – Bobby stepped to the board. – Bianca and I visited several clients, and what they told us was about the same. They said the same as Jack: four people disguised as cartoon figures broke into the institutions; one of them pointed a gun at the clients, the other one guarded the entrance, while the other two robbed the banks. The clients we interrogated also said the robbers were insecure, so most probably they are amateurs.

- On the basis of what has been said, I can't tell anything new – D said. – It seems that our bank robber group follows the same scenario every time. Although it is most likely that they are amateurs, the act was carefully planned, they even took care of one of them standing at the entrance, so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

- We received the video recordings made in the banks about the robberies at last – Bianca said. – I'll watch all of them, hopefully I'll find something which will help.

- OK – Myles replied. – And the rest of you, make yourself useful; if you are here, do something useful as well – he said, looking at the rest of the team.

- Isn't it just a great experience to work with this man? – Bobby grinned. – Am I right in saying that the lives of all of us would be much more boring without him?

- Manning, I'm glad you are so cheerful, but you'd better deal with the case; you know exactly that bank robbers aren't really famous for surrendering, so however much we would like to do something else, it is us who have to solve the case…

- Wow, Myles, if you didn't exist, I would have never found this out… - the Australian agent mused. – How great it is to work for the FBI, one learns something new every day…

- Manning, you should use your sense of humour in a TV-programme or club, but if you haven't realized it yet, we have to catch the bad guys – Myles gave him a piercing look.

- OK, I'm coming… - Bobby grumbled. – You must have a sour life without the sense of humour… - he noted, rather to himself.

- I heard that, Manning! – Myles said angrily. – And you would rather deal with this case just this once; your idiotic jokes can wait until a time when we aren't trying to solve a case – he said morosely.

- Our Myles is being morose again … - Bobby stated, shaking his head.

- Again? Can you remember a single moment when he isn't like this? – Bianca asked.

- You are right… - the Australian agent admitted. - If Myles isn't morose, then there is a serious problem.

- Guys, in case you haven't realized it yet, this is a workplace, and not some kind of playground –Myles burst out. – There is no place for childish behaviour. So we'd rather summarize what we know, hopefully this will help in solving the case. Hudson, now that the FBI was so kind to place you here, do something useful and summarize what we know so far.

- I see you aren't in a humorous mood today either… - Bianca stated. – Of course, when are you in such a mood… - she added, but Myles didn't have time to retort, since Jack stepped before the board to summarize the facts they already knew.

- So, four armed people dressed in cartoon figures fancy dresses have robbed five banks so far; – he said, drawing the events on the board. – Each case happened on the base of the same scenario: one of the robbers threatened the clients with a gun; another one stood at the entrance, so that the robbery wouldn't be disturbed; and the other two forced the employees to hand over all the money which was in the bank. The employees obeyed, and the clients didn't dare to object, thus no one was injured. The robbers went away with the money, and the employees called the police.

- According to the eyewitnesses, the behaviour of the robbers was uncertain; their hands holding the gun was trembling, their voice sounded insecure – the rookie continued. – So they are most likely amateurs.

- Let's see what cartoon figures' fancy dresses they used, it may help… - Myles suggested.

- Tom & Jerry, Donald Duck, Garfield, Winnie the Pooh… - Bobby said the names of the figures he recognized. – Who is this? – he pointed at a fox.

- This is Vuk! – Jack exclaimed surprised, and Myles looked at him amazed.

- You know Vuk? – he asked.

- Of course I know him, I love that cartoon! – the rookie continued enthusiastically, then seeing the uncomprehending faces of the others, he continued. – Vuk is a Hungarian cartoon, whose main character is a fox, I recommend it to everyone, it is really cute.

- I didn't know you are a cartoon fan, Jack… - Sarah smiled.

- There are many things you don't know about me… - the rookie replied mysteriously.

- I would have never thought that once I would say this, Hudson, but we have something in common.

- More precisely? It doesn't seem you share moroseness… - Bobby shook his head.

- I meant the love for cartoons, Manning… - Myles gave him a piercing look. – And Vuk is really a very cute cartoon.

- Well-well, I wouldn't have thought we can get to know your sensitive side as well, Myles… - Bobby grinned. – Myles Leland III., the great cartoon fan, how nice it sounds…

- No need for exaggeration, Manning. I just like cartoons, this is all. By the way, do you know where the name of Vuk originates from? It is an acronym for „I'm hunting, get out of my way" in Hungarian… cute, isn't it?

- Yes it is… Myles, it is worth coming to work every day just because of you… We are becoming real lexicons beside you… - Sarah smiled.

- At least someone who values my knowledge and efforts to share it with you…

- We are all admiring your knowledge, Myles, even if it sometimes doesn't seem so – Sarah replied. – And who are they? – she asked, pointing at an evidently cartoon family.

- The Mézga family, of course – the agent replied like someone who knows everything. – Wait… You don't know the Mézga family? – he looked at the rotor in disbelief.

- Why, should I? – Sarah asked.

- At least it's highly recommended… I believe you should spend your holiday by making up for the gap you have concerning cartoons, instead of travelling…

- Thanks, I'll think about that – Sarah said, not convincingly at all.

- But really, this is a great cartoon series, also Hungarian, broadcast in several countries…

- OK Myles, once we can have a cartoon-watching afternoon… - Bobby said, not really thinking this seriously.

- Great idea! – Myles said. – And after that, we could organize a „Who knows more about cartoons" - competition – he suggested enthusiastically.

- OK Myles, we'll talk about this later, but if I remember right, it was you who said that this is a workplace and instead of unnecessary activities, we should deal with the case – D said. – So we have a probably amateur bank robber group.

- I can't understand why they couldn't catch these guys so far… After all, we are the FBI – Myles said uncomprehendingly.

- Look at its bright side… Then glory will be ours… - Bobby replied.

- Capturing an amateur bank robber group… What a great performance… If we aren't careful, we may even be decorated… - Myles grumbled.

- Do you always find something you can grumble about? – Jack asked.

- Hudson, you are a rookie, and if it was up to me, you would have got nowhere near our team. So you'd better concentrate on the case and not say a word, unless it is absolutely necessary – Myles replied morosely.

- How sour is someone today… - Jack said, who learnt in the past two days not to consider the behaviour of the agent as too significant.

- Actually, the real surprise would be if he could be cheerful and happy about life at last… - Sarah smiled. – Myles, in case you didn't know, this is how smiling should be done. Practise it and after a while, you won't have any problems with it. Why are you showing such a face now, no one has died of a little smiling. Oh, so you are a unique creature, with special habits…

- Guys, have you seen this? – Bianca interrupted the conversation, who was looking at the recordings until now. – How good that at least someone from us is working… - she added disapprovingly, while playing the recording again. – Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

- The robbers are talking to each other… - Jack realized immediately.

- Unfortunately, there is no sound to the recording, so we don't know what they are talking about… - Bianca sighed. – There are things even we cannot unravel – she added reluctantly.

- It's a pity that no one in the team can read lips… - Bobby said. – Sometimes this would be really useful.

- Maybe this will also happen one day and a new member who has this ability will join the team –Sarah said. – Although I'm not sure Myles would be glad about that… By the way, is there anyone among us whom he didn't receive morosely, in a mood as if he wanted to kill them right away?

- Me, since I got to the team sooner than him… - D replied. – Now why are you showing a face as if you bit into a lemon, this is the truth – he looked at his morose colleague. – Or have you forgotten the time when Bianca, Sarah and Bobby joined the team? We should have recorded their reception on the video, it would have been a great educational film for your grandchildren… But knowing you, this isn't too late even now…

- Guys… - Bianca interrupted the recalling of the past. – Look at the recordings… Do you see this?

- The robbers left a cartoon figure at all banks they robbed – Jack stated.

- Let's write down which cartoon figures… - Bobby suggested. – Maybe this will lead us to the solution.

- Then the cartoon figures in order: Snoopy, Mickey Mouse, Pom Pom, Tappancs, The Flinstones – Jack said.

- Pom Pom? Tappancs? What is this again? – Bobby asked uncomprehendingly.

- You will never guess, but other Hungarian cartoons – Myles looked at him with a „you still have a lot to learn" – look. Pom Pom is like a mascot, who jumps on the head of its friend, a girl, from a tree every morning, and tells her stories.

- A mascot. On the head of a girl. Couldn't they come up with anything crazier than this? – Bobby said.

- Manning, you don't know what is really good – Myles shook his head. – This is a really cute cartoon series.

- I can imagine a mascot jumping on your head and telling you tales… - Bobby grinned. – It would surely be an experience for life…

- Manning, you will never get serious… - Myles sighed resignedly. – So, Tappancs is a dog, brought up by rabbits. His name means "paw", by the way. The original title of the story is The seventh sibling, but obviously the main character was the most important for our bank robbers.

- I told you, a real lexicon… - Sarah said.

- There are quite a few Hungarian cartoon figures, so probably the story also has some Hungarian connection – Bobby stated. – But then why did they use the others? Mislead?

- It is possible, but I think this is not about that – D said. – I believe the solution is in the cartoon figures left on the crime scenes.

- Find out what the connection between the cartoon figures and the bank robberies is. I want results, as soon as possible – Myles instructed the team, who started working on it immediately.

- Five banks, five cartoon figures left on the crime scene, between which there should be a connection… But I can't imagine what relation between the cartoon figures and the bank robberies there can be… - Jack sighed two hours later.

- I've tried all possible solutions, but no result… - Bianca said. – I wouldn't have thought that unravelling a mystery is so hard… after all, I have solved much more difficult ones.

- If you had tried all possible solutions, we would already know what the key to the mystery is… - Myles remarked.

- And if you had helped in searching for the solution, we would have certainly found it for a long time – the computer girl gave him a piercing look.

- Bianca, you know that this is my case, in which our rookie also takes part, so I'm responsible for him, therefore I have enough to do even without this – Myles replied angrily.

- Like annoying your teammate? – Bianca asked.

- Guys, leave quarrelling for later, now we have to solve a case – D said. – If we are finished, you can quarrel as much as you like.

- You are right, D, sorry – Bianca said. – So we have five cartoon figures, including Disney-cartoon figures, Hungarian ones, and cartoons with several main characters… The only thing we haven't managed to find out is that how they are connected with the crimes… the most important question.

- I believe we should continue work tomorrow, it doesn't make a sense to do that today… - D stated. – We can find out more if we aren't this tired.

- I agree… - Bobby said. – I feel I must relax after this day, otherwise I'll go crazy…

- Are you sure this hasn't already happened? – Myles asked.

- Have you been told you are really funny? – Bobby shook his head. – But we wonderfully complete each other: my craziness and your moroseness, perfect pairing!

- The question is, for what… - the bad-tempered agent grumbled.

- Myles, I see you need a rest, although I'm not sure it will help too much… - But I would like to do something which gives me new energies to continue the case… Jack, would you like to come and have a drink somewhere?

- Sure, I wanted to get to know the city anyway – the rookie replied.

- You'll have the opportunity for this with me, I'll take you to my favourite places. I know a really good place where you'll surely have a great time. We can go together; I'll go over to you, it's on the way. I'll just change and go over to your apartment after that.

- OK, I'll be waiting for you. Good to leave home a little.

- Well-well, we are witnesses of the blossoming of a great friendship… - Myles noted.

- Yes, and you'd better get a few friends as well; it surely isn't a great experience to spend your evening alone, in sourness – Bobby grinned. – Then meet you later, Jack – he looked at his new colleague. The rookie nodded smiling. He couldn't wait for the evening, when he can start discovering the capital and meet with his new friend outside work as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Recalling the feelings evoked by the sight of the nearly empty fridge and his mother's phone call, Jack did his shopping in a supermarket on the way home. _Now she doesn't have to worry about me starving…_ - he thought, carrying the food he bought to his floor. _It will surely be enough for a week… Especially considering how much time I spend at home._

He had barely put the bags down in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

- Jackson Hudson? You have a package – said the man at the door. – Sign here, please. Thank you, have a nice evening! – he gave the package to Jack, who said thank you and took it to the kitchen.

- Thanks, Mum – Jack said aloud, taking the contents of the box out. – This place could be locked down for a month, and there would be still no lack of food. And the new ice-age can come, I still wouldn't feel too much of that… - he took out the warm clothes, making up half of the package.

He was packing the food in the fridge when the doorbell rang again.

- Hi Bobby, glad you got here so soon.

- Hi! Your apartment looks really good – the man stated. – I see you are well stocked with food… - he grinned, pointing at the boxes.

- Yes, my mother is convinced that I'll starve to death… or freeze in the spring cold… I couldn't have talked her out of this. Actually, I didn't even try it, I know her too well… if I did that, I would have surely had to listen for an hour to her lecture about since I haven't lived far from her for a long time before, I cannot take care of myself properly.

- Familiar situation… but my mother lives in Australia, so I rarely see her… we can only talk on the phone.

- I'd better call her, because otherwise she will be worried and do this herself, but then it won't last anything less than one hour… - Jack replied, and stretched his arm to grab his telephone. His mother answered the phone immediately.

- Hi Jackie, I'm glad you've called. How was your day?

- Hi Mum. Very good, just tiring. Thanks for the package, I've just received it.

- I'm really glad it arrived, son. Have you put the food into the fridge? You know that it can go bad soon.

- Yes Mum, it was the first thing I did.

- I'm glad you listened to my advice, son. So now you will surely not starve, and not freeze to death.

- No, Mum, indeed not. But I have to go now, I'll go out with a friend; this day was hard, we need a little relaxing.

- Somewhere? I hope not to a place where there are all kinds of women with bad reputation? You know that I didn't teach you this, son.

- No, Mum, we'll just have a drink, no reason to be worried.

- All right, Jackie, but don't drink too much, you have to work tomorrow and you know how important it is to be able to devote all your attention to work.

- Yes, Mum. But you know that I rarely drink alcohol, and if I do, I only drink a little.

- All right, son, I trust you. But you know, it's hard to get used to the thought that you don't live with us any more.

- I know, Mum, I miss all of you too, but I'll visit you soon. But I have to go now, my friend is waiting for me. Kiss Dad for me!

- All right Jackie, and take care of yourself. And don't forget to put on the warm clothes I sent you, you know how bad a cold you can catch if you don't dress properly.

- All right, Mum, I won't forget.

- I trust you won't. Good night, son.

- Good night, Mum – Jack ended the call. – This lasted surprisingly short… - he stated, turning towards Bobby. My mother is famous for being unable to end her phone conversations in a short time.

- Yes, my mother also wants to tell me a lot if we talk on the phone, but she can be understood, we only meet once a year, if we are lucky…

- Do you miss her?

- Yes, very much… Although it's good to live alone, when your parents don't tell you what to do.

- This is what I like in living alone… and although I love my family, it was a good decision to come to Washington. But I'm glad that I'll go home to visit them soon.

- I would also like to go home more often, but since my family lives „a bit" far… So as long as we only see teleportation on Star Trek, I have to accept the thought that I can only go home once a year, provided I'm lucky.

- I'm glad I only have to go as far as Wisconsin… I can see my family often – Jack replied. – But we'd better go, if we want to get home in a human time… - he added. – I'll just change and come back in a minute.

- We can go – Jack came out of his room a few minutes later, and the two men headed towards Bobby's favourite bar.

- Hi Larry – Bobby greeted the counter worker when getting to the bar.

- Hi Bobby, you are here again? You haven't been here for a long time…

- Yes, I have a lot to do nowadays… but I'll try and come more often. He is my teammate and friend, Jack Hudson – he introduced the rookie. – He is Larry Sanders, my favourite employee in this bar. And hopefully he'll become your favourite as well – he added, smiling at his friend.

- Hi, Larry Sanders – the man offered his hand.

- Jack Hudson – the rookie shook hands with him.

- Bobby said you've just moved to Washington. Great place, you'll see that soon.

- Yes, it is very beautiful indeed. I've had a lot of work so far and didn't really have time to discover the city, but hopefully this will also happen soon.

- You can be sure about that, Jack – his friend replied. – As soon as this case is over, I'll show you the city.

- That would be great… - the rookie said. – It's good if one also sees something of the city where he lives.

- What made you want to work for the FBI? – Bobby asked, after they received their drinks.

- I have always been attracted by the idea of serving my country… Although I must admit that I decided to apply to the FBI when I realized that there wasn't too much hope for my dreams about becoming a professional hockey player to become true – Jack smiled.

- Although we would have loved to watch you play in the World Championship final with the national team… - Bobby grinned.

- Well, it was a great shock when it became clear that I have to wait with this until my next life, but let's look at its brighter side. I love this job and I'm happy I can serve my country – Jack replied. – And you? What made you decide to work for the FBI? – he asked.

- As a child I always dreamt of saving the world from the bad guys… and this dream remained later as well. So after college, I applied to the FBI … and I'm here since then. I am always happy at the thought that I can do what I like… although I have doubts about this… but these cease soon. I love my job, and the greatest feeling that fills me every day is that I've done something for my country again.

- Yes… I also love my job and know that this is what I have always wanted… although some factors often try to shake me in this belief… - the rookie smiled.

- Don't worry about Myles – Bobby reassured him, who immediately knew what his friend was talking about. – He received all of us with the same enthusiasm… and now our relation with him is quite good.

- I also hope he changes his behaviour… It's a bit hard to work while one's trainer, who should help in everything, looks more like a lemon than a person, always grumbles at everything, and never has a cheerful moment…

- After a while he'll be friendlier, he's just morose at the beginning… but you'll also see soon that in fact, he is a good person – Bobby replied.

- I hope that this „soon" will really be in a short time… - Jack sighed. – It's quite distressing to work knowing that you cannot expect too much support from your training agent.

- This will be the case, you'll see – Bobby assured him. – When he became my training agent, he behaved the same way with me, and I felt the same way as you… But then we got used to working together… and perhaps we even started liking each other a bit.

- But he isn't your training agent any more… And no matter what your relationship is like now, you are surely glad you got a new training agent.

- Yes… D is more helpful, and doesn't spend his days grumbling… although without doubt it is a real experience to watch Myles when he is angry at something and is trying to get out of it… which of course he does in vain and thus becomes angrier… and even funnier… - Bobby replied grinning.

- I hope I will also have the luck of meeting this Myles, otherwise these two years will be hard… - Jack sighed.

- Or you'll have so much luck that you'll get a new training agent… - Bobby said. – But if you won't, and survive the trials caused by Myles, you'll be a hero at the FBI, so think over what you would like… - he added grinning.

- Now that you are asking, what I would like the most now is to solve this case, so that Myles can see as well that I didn't get to the FBI by chance.

- He will, he just needs a little time – Bobby said.

- I hope this time will really be short… Moving to a new city, far from my family is enough for me, I don't need a constantly complaining training agent in the next two years – the rookie sighed. – But let's not talk about work now… we'll have a busy day tomorrow anyway.

- You are right… And, have you met a nice girl since you've come here? – Bobby asked.

- Nice girl? I haven't even met many people besides work, I had so much to do since I got to the FBI – Jack sighed.

- Well, if you haven't met any until now, you will definitely meet one in the near future… There are lots of beautiful girls in Washington – his friend said with the knowledge of an expert. – For example here – he looked round smiling.

- Yes, many beautiful girls go to bars… - Jack remarked. – In fact, I don't understand why.

- Maybe because they don't find a guy for themselves anywhere else… - Bobby replied. – But Jack… This sounded as if you would get to know women in bars often.

- Well, this has already happened… and not once… - his friend admitted.

- But you won't find the love of your life here… - the Australian man said.

- Who knows… we cannot exclude anything… But I believe that now that I broke up with my girlfriend, about whom I thought that our relationship would last for ever, I believe I won't look for another relationship for a while.

- You know that… but in the end, a girl may just appear and make you forget your promise – Bobby laughed.

- Maybe not… - Jack replied. – But what about you? Did you leave someone in Australia, or you've found the love of your life here?

- I haven't found any girl in Washington about whom I would know that she is the one I have been waiting for all my life… But I left a very nice girl at home… who is a very good friend of mine. Catherine… – he smiled, when recalling her face, her smile… the memory of the many days they spent playing together.

- Your gaze became dreamy… - Jack remarked. – Love?

- I don't know – his friend sighed. – We are so good friends that while I was living at home, I had never thought there could be anything more between us. But since I came here, I think of her very much… I miss her a lot…

- Sometimes we have to go to the other part of the world to see what is right before us… - Jack said the great truth.

- Yes, you are right… - Bobby replied, staring before himself.

- Do you know what you are going to do? – Jack asked.

- No… - the Australian man sighed. – But time and distance will decide that.

- Time is a great ally… - Jack remarked. – It gives the answer to our questions.

- Yes… Time will decide – Bobby mused. – It's really late… - he glanced to his watch suddenly. – And tomorrow we'll have a hard day…

- Time has flied really fast… - Jack stated. – But in good company… - he smiled at his friend.

- Well indeed, I could have talked until morning, but work is work – the Australian man sighed. – So we have to go… But we can come back later as well.

- Yes, I would be glad if we did so; I really like this place – Jack replied.

- So we've agreed on this – his friend said, then they said goodbye to Larry and stepped out to the street.

- Good night – Bobby said, when they got to Jack's apartment. – We'll meet tomorrow, have a rest… as much as you can after such a long day.

- I'll try… and thanks for taking me to the bar, it's a great place – Jack replied. – Good night!

Stepping into his apartment, Jack took his coat off and threw his keys on the table. He felt that although he missed his family, he started liking life in Washington. He loved his job, got to an excellent team, and found great friends in his teammates… at least in the majority of them. He hoped that sooner or later his relationship with Myles would also become settled. He and Bobby understood each other really well, and Jack felt this is the beginning of a great friendship. _Yes… it was a good decision to apply for a job at the FBI _– he thought, before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

- Good morning everyone! – Myles came to the office the next day. – We are having a great day, don't you think? – he asked especially cheerfully.

- What happened to you? – Bobby asked suspiciously. – You are behaving really strange…

- Can't one even be cheerful? – Myles asked indignantly.

- Average people can, but from you, this is quite strange… - the Australian man replied. – Especially that… SMA… he added, winking at Jack.

- SMA? What's that? – Myles asked with an uncomprehending expression.

- If you are so clever, you'll guess it in minutes… - Jack smiled.

- We had a great time in the bar together, and invented a few things…

- I'm glad you spend your free time with clever things… - Myles stated.

- You can be sure about that – Bobby grinned. – Clever and entertaining – he looked at his friend.

- That's right – Jack replied.

- You should rather deal with work, you weren't put to the team to have fun… - Myles grumbled.

- Well-well, your cheerfulness has already disappeared? – It didn't last long… - Bobby grinned.

- Are you wondering? In your company, my cheerfulness flies away… - he looked at his teammates with his unique Mylesish look.

- So we have a bad effect on you… - Bobby shook his head. – So far I thought the reverse is true, but one learns something every day…

- I hope SMA means „some meaningful allusions", which you are following to solve the case – he gave the rookie and his friend a piercing look.

- Sorry I have to disappoint you, SMA… - the Australian man grinned.

- Tell us at last what it means! „Sweet – Manning - Agent"? „Sensitive - Manning - Agent"? – Sarah guessed.

- That is really kind of you, but again, no… - Bobby smiled mysteriously.

- So you are neither sweet nor sensitive… If I were you, I would think about that… - Myles shook his head.

- Sorry I have to interrupt this intelligent conversation – Bianca interrupted. – But look at the recording… I've found something… - she pointed at the wrist of one of the bank robbers.

- A cartoon figure! – Bobby said. – If I see it well, it's Donald Duck…

- It's him – D said. – A cartoon figure on the wrist of one of the bank robbers, this is interesting. Have you managed to identify him?

- Since they are probably beginners, I didn't have high hopes to find him in our database… But we are lucky, our bank robber has already had problems with law. David Johnson, it's him… - Bianca projected his picture.

- Se we have one of our bank robbers – D said. – Do we happen to know his address? – he asked, and Bianca handed a sheet of paper over to him.

- Let's bring him in, interrogate him and then we can catch the other members of the group as well… - Bobby suggested. – Maybe he is willing to talk in exchange for a lighter punishment.

- OK… If we are lucky, he'll be at home and we can bring him in, but let's be prepared for having to find him somewhere else. Bobby, D, try at his house – Myles said, and the two agents headed to Johnson's address.

- I'll go down for a minute or two, I must buy some food… - Jack said. – Then I'll jump into work again and try to find out the connection between the cartoon figures and the bank robberies.

- How can you think of food, when you should be working on the solving of your first case… - Myles grumbled. – No wonder, rookie agent… I knew that putting you to our team was a bad decision.

- If I die of hunger, that won't be good to anyone – the rookie replied. – I'll hurry – he added, and before his training agent could have said anything, he disappeared on the corridor.

He went fast; he tried to get back as soon as possible, since he knew that Myles would not appreciate what has just happened. But he also knew that if he didn't get food anytime soon, he wouldn't be able to devote his full attention to the case. _Note to self: Always bring enough food with me._

With a sandwich in his hand, Jack was about to head back to the bullpen, when he saw something interesting at an ice-bar. He immediately recognized the cartoon figure tattoo on the man's wrist. _Well-well… David Johnson, in person._

Jack felt extremely lucky to be able to arrest a suspect right at his first case. _And_ _Myles will have to admit that he was wrong about me… that placing me into this team was a good decision._ He was filled by an inexpressible pride at this thought. _Jack Hudson, the great special agent, captured a criminal and dissolved a bank robber group right at his first case…_ He smiled at the thought. _Yes… this is why it is good to work for the FBI._

He stepped a little closer to the building to have a better sight of the man's face. _Shall I arrest and take him in right now? No… I know something better. I'll rather follow him and if he leads me to his group, I'll arrest all of them. How surprised will Myles be… And he has to admit before everyone else that he was wrong. All leaders of the FBI will be proud of me… Jack Hudson – the rookie, who captured a whole bank robber group. How great it sounds… and soon the whole FBI will know my name_ – he smiled again.

He ran to take his car from the parking garage, and got back just in time to see that Johnson was about to leave. _Great… Now I only have to follow him, and he'll lead me to his group soon._ When the man headed to his car, Jack slid down a little in order not to be discovered. Johnson got into his car and started it; Jack followed him from a little behind, hoping that him following the man would not be discovered.

Johnson was racing through the streets of the city, causing serious difficulties to Jack, who needed all his attention not to miss the man from his sight. _Where is he going? I hope not to an outskirts at the other end of the world… although his group's location probably isn't in the middle of the capital._ He tried to keep enough distance from the car and tried not to let Johnson out of his sight, hoping that the man didn't plan to go too far away. Having only moved to Washington just a few days before, Jack didn't know the city, therefore he wasn't sure he would find the way back to his workplace. _Calm down, Jack. You found the FBI building on your first day, you'll succeed now as well. Of course, that is closer to your apartment. Maybe it would still have been better to obtain a map. Jack, calm down. A real man always finds what he is searching for. Now just look where the suspect is going. Hopefully he will lead me to his group, and then I can arrest and take all of them to the FBI. You uncover a whole bank robber group as a rookie… Then all leaders will be proud of you and everyone will learn your name._

The suspect suddenly left the road. Jack tried to follow him without being noticed. _Where is he going? I hope he won't get too far from the main road. Jack, you aren't afraid, are you? A real man isn't afraid of anything. Now instead of whining, you should rather keep an eye on the suspect, otherwise he gets out of sight, and what will then they think. But… What is this? Why did my car slow down? I'll miss Johnson from sight! Past tense… It has just happened. What will happen to the capturing of the group now? And Myles' complacent smile, saying „I told you"… No, I can't let that happen. _Jack tried to keep calm. _But Johnson disappeared for too long time, how will I catch him? I wish I put a tracer on his car. Of course, it is a little hard when you lack one; who would have thought that I would find him just when I run along for a sandwich. But it's too late to think about this… I have to think out how to find Johnson again. Calm down Jack, no reason for panic. Remember, a real man always finds what he is looking for. Yes, I'll find him. But… What's happening? Goodness me…_


	9. Chapter 9

- Where is Jack? – Myles asked annoyed. – He said he would run along for ten minutes for some food, but this happened half an hour ago.

- This is like the „I'll go over to the neighbour for ten minutes. Don't forget to stir the food every half hour" – note from the joke – Bobby grinned.

- Somehow I don't value your jokes now, Manning – Myles grumbled. – We are in the middle of an unsolved case, and our rookie skips off! He should be working on the case, but no, he needs food by all means, because he couldn't have brought any from home. I knew that placing him here was a mistake.

- Calm down, Myles, this won't help in solving the case. And you weren't any better as a rookie either – D noted.

- Let's not talk about this now – the blonde agent grumbled. – And by the way, I did everything with a reason – he gave the team leader an „I'm cleverer than everyone" – look.

- Oh yes, you did everything with a reason… - D smiled. – You wanted to make sure to get the prize for „the agent in the most idiotic situation"… not to talk about the „most ridiculous agent" – title… and since you wanted to get these for sure, you repeated these acts so many times that none of us here at the FBI will forget them anytime soon… It wasn't that long time ago, you shouldn't have forgot it…

- Well-well, Myles, what you've been hiding from us… - Bobby grinned. – Share it with us as well, I don't want to die stupid…

- Manning, would you stop that at last? One of our teammates disappeared, while we have an unsolved case, and you can't come up with anything better than making fun of meaningless things.

- OK, I just wanted to make the atmosphere better – the Australian agent replied. – But what did you call meaningless? I thought you can't do meaningless things… - he replied with pretended surprise.

- Manning, you'll never change… - Myles shook his head, then left the bullpen with quick steps. A few seconds later his teammates heard a loud sound. Looking out in the hallway, they were met by a strange sight: their colleague had just kicked in a bucket on the corridor, and now he angrily tried to realize why it was left there.

- Myles, I see you are happy about the encounter… - Sarah smiled.

- Yes, this is the best thing in this day… - the agent grumbled. – Did the cleaning woman absolutely need to leave this bucket here??!! And at this time??!! One usually does the cleaning at a workplace in the morning, and it's good if they put the device away after that, so if possible, employees don't end up in hospital… - he said.

- Calm down, Myles, you see that you suffered no injuries – Bianca replied. – And anyhow, how much of an idiot one must be to end up in hospital after a meeting with a bucket?

- With Myles one can never know … - Bobby noted. – Nothing surprises any more from him – he added grinning.

- Manning, I'll remember this – the blonde agent gave Bobby a killing look.

- Somehow this doesn't scare me too much… - the Australian replied. – As many things you have „remembered", I could as well be dead… - he shook his head.

- How great that our Myles only talks, but isn't capable of doing harm to anyone… - Bianca smiled. – Otherwise I wouldn't even dare to think about what could happen here…

- Don't you really have anything better to do than talking about my behaviour? – Myles burst out.

- Now that you are asking, there is, but somehow talking about your life is much more entertaining… - Sarah smiled, and the team went back to the bullpen.

_What's this again__? I don't like this at all… Maybe I should ask for help… Jack, that would be too humiliating. Don't forget, a real man doesn't need help, and you'll also manage to solve this alone. But… What's this burning smell? And why did everything become bright so suddenly?_ He got scared. _The car will burn… I have to do something… There is no other solution._ He stretched his arm to grab the transceiver, and taking a deep breath, he prepared to ask for help, despite his will. _But I'll only inform my unit… No need for the whole FBI to hear what I've got into. Enduring Myles's remarks will be hard enough anyway._ He was about to start talking when light flooded the car again. _This isn't funny at all… I have to do that, I don't have another choice._ He gathered his courage again, pulled the transceiver closer and said in a desperate, trembling voice:

- This is Agent Hudson… I'm on fire! There are sparks everywhere, I'm putting it in the Potomac!

Moments later he found himself in the water. He wasn't happy he had to do this, but he knew that there was no other solution: if the car didn't get into water, it would burn. In this situation it was better to take the car to the channel than perhaps burning in it.

_All this has to happen just to me__… right after getting to the FBI … What's more, after my training agent thinking my being here is a great mistake. I hope Myles isn't there now to witness all this… I can listen to his lecturing for the weeks to come anyway._

But in the FBI building this act got great popularity. The rookie was talking on the wrong channel, and thus all units could hear the call for help.

- Jack, how could you do this??!! – Myles asked angrily, after they got back to the bullpen. After the emergency call, the team got to the scene in a short time and rescued the rookie. His training agent was obviously angry that Jack, despite being a beginner, thought he was an experienced agent and started chasing a suspect.

- Sorry… - Jack mumbled. – I just saw he was there, and I wanted to catch him. I've made a mistake…

- You did, and a huge one! – Myles shouted. – What did you think, that you immediately became a super agent, after just getting out of Quantico? This may work in film serials, but this is real life! You put our mission to danger, as well as your life! Here you cannot act without thinking, you cannot just do what comes to your mind; you have to make responsible decisions, since your life, and the whole case depends on it!

- I understand… It was a good lesson, I've learnt from it; it won't occur once again.

- I hope so, because one more thing like this, and you are surely kicked out of the FBI. If it was up to me, you wouldn't be here any more, but it seems that some people see some kind of hidden talent in you, so regardless of what a stupid thing you did, you can stay… But one more of this, and you can be however talented, you'll surely be thrown out.

- I see… and I promise not to do anything irresponsible which would put the case to danger any more.

- For your own sake, it is indeed the best if you do so… if you want to be an FBI Special Agent in the future as well – his training agent replied. – And now go home, have a rest, so that you don't commit such a stupid act tomorrow.

Jack thought it was better if he didn't reply to this and go home without further remarks. He knew that he committed a serious mistake and wanted nothing more than go home and collapse to bed, so that this day would end, which he would surely never have pleasant experiences of.

- Don't take this to heart too much – Bobby stepped to him. – He behaves like that with everyone.

- But he had every reason for that – Jack replied. – I put the whole case to danger, and behaved in a way not worthy of a Special Agent.

- Don't think that all of us conformed to all expectations when we got here… We all have committed crazy things… And however strange it is, Myles was the most successful in this… - he added smiling. – It seems he forgets easily. But I'm sure life will take care of him recalling the old memories – he added. – But let's leave work, it was more than enough for today. How about a hockey match and a beer at my place? – he asked.

- That would be great… - Jack replied. – This day has been really exhausting.

Half an hour later they were sitting on the couch in Bobby's apartment, with beer in their hands, watching a hockey match on a sports channel.

- Thanks Bobby – Jack said suddenly. – Thanks for not being angry because of what I did today.

- Jack – the Australian said. – Everyone commits mistakes. Some of them even too much… - he added laughing. – Just look at me. It's unbelievable how much I've been through during my FBI career… although I haven't been here for too long. Despite this, sometimes I find it strange that I'm still here, and wasn't put to do some really boring paperwork. Like at Randy's office… - he grinned. – By the way, you haven't met Randy yet… But as I know him, you won't have to wait for this for too long. It will be an experience for life, I can guarantee that.

- Randy? I see he isn't your favourite colleague…

- Randy is the meaning of the life of all of us, the light for which it is worth to come to the office every morning and save our country day by day… But really, talking to Randy is a real experience, especially if he doesn't have a very good day… of course, the opposite has never happened, so I can't imagine what it would be like if he had a good day – he grinned. – But in the next few decades you'll have the joy of listening to Randy countless times… believe me, nothing can be compared to that.

- You have aroused my interest, I can't wait for that… - Jack replied.

- You are right in doing so… It is great entertainment, you can be sure about that. Randy's attitude would be great for a comedy… It's a miracle that no one has thought of this before – Bobby grinned. – "Let's make the FBI popular" – plan… Although when I imagine Randy, as the face of the FBI… - he started laughing.

- Then they cannot say the FBI has no sense of humour – Jack laughed as well. – This Randy guy sounds an interesting personality… I already can't wait to meet him.

- Let all your wishes come true like this… - Bobby replied. – Because this one certainly will… Sorry – he said, and stretched his arm to grab his ringing mobile phone. – Hi… Great to hear your voice, I missed you so much… Very tiring… a friend is here at my place now, we are watching a game… See you tomorrow… Sleep well… Bye.

- A girl – he said looking at his friend, after ending the call. – She means a lot to me, but I haven't really talked about this to anyone yet… We met a few months ago, when I got to the FBI… She was a suspect in a murder case, all evidence was against her, but I was sure about her innocence… which was eventually proven. We started dating after that… I don't know what this relationship will develop into, but I think I'm starting to fall in love with her.

- I see that girl means a lot to you… I hope you'll be happy together.

- Me too… - Bobby smiled. – She is a great girl; if the case is over, I'll introduce her to you.

Jack smiled, then looked at his watch and suddenly stood up from the couch. – Is it already so late? I must go, we'll have a hard day tomorrow as well, and Myles is enough angry with me after today's events, I want nothing less than listening to him shout again…

- Don't worry, everything will be OK – Bobby said encouragingly. – You'll get into this soon; and after the problems at the beginning, you'll achieve great successes at the FBI. You will make an excellent Special Agent… a little experience and you will be the best.

- Thank you, Bobby – Jack smiled. – Thank you for having confidence in me, this gives me strength to continue work.

Entering his apartment, Jack leaned against the wall. He was past a hard day… and his trials didn't end with that. _I have to catch that group… And prove Myles that I can do that. They will see that I didn't get to the FBI by chance, that I deserved trust… and I'm a good Special Agent._


	10. Chapter 10

- Have you managed to survive the trials of yesterday? – Myles asked the next morning, when the rookie stepped into the bullpen. Jack sighed. _Will this never end?_ He sat to his table without replying, and took the files of the robberies again. _There must be something… And I will find it. _

- I see our rookie still hasn't managed to get over yesterday's stupid act… - Myles remarked.

- You are saying this as if you had never committed unbelievably crazy things – Bobby shook his head. – I see that in some cases, your memory lapses.

- Is it absolutely necessary that you come up with this now? – Myles said indignantly. – We are in the middle of a case, if you haven't realized it yet.

- Myles, I see that remembering your foolish acts are quite unpleasant for you – Bobby grinned. – Of course, I understand that… it shouldn't be too pleasant to know that you also committed what you are angry about with our rookie…

- Do you mean when he ended up in the ditch with his car, when stepping on the accelerator too strongly, or when he stumbled in his own legs and fell off the stairs? – Bianca asked.

- In fact, I was thinking of the case when he chased the wrong suspect, who turned out not to have anything to do with the case, what's more, had never committed anything illegal… but your examples are perfect too – Bobby laughed, then looked at the morose agent, who tried to ignore the memories of his teammates and threw himself into paperwork.

- I believe we had better return to the files… - Bobby sat at his table with a sigh. – But don't think you got away with this – he grinned at Myles.

- How could I even think about this… - the agent grumbled. – Knowing you, there isn't much chance for this.

Jack didn't hear too much of this conversation, he devoted all his attention to the files. _I think I've found something… Yes, this does make sense… But the list is not complete… Is it possible that…?_

He was torn out of his thoughts by Sarah.

- Another two bank robberies… the latter happened less than half an hour ago… - she said. – Our bank robber group has struck again.

- What cartoon figures did they leave on the scenes?

- One from Toy Story, as well as Aladdin – the rotor replied, and the rookie became absorbed in the files again.

- I think I've found the solution – he said a short time later.

- Would you share that with us as well? – his training agent asked, and Jack went over to the board.

- As we know, our bank robbers leave a cartoon figure at every scene – he started the explanation. – I checked once again which these are. So, in order: Snoopy, Mickey Mouse, Pom Pom, Tappancs, the Flinstones, Toy Story, and Aladdin – he wrote the names under each other. If we check, the first letter in the name of the first cartoon figure is S, the second letter in the second one is I, the third letter in the third one is M… and so on, until the end. If we read the letters we got from the words, we get a name… S-I-M-P-S-O-N – he wrote it on the board.

- Simpson? What does our group refer to by this? – Myles wondered.

- I believe their most significant act is still to come – Jack said. – What's the name of the director of the National Bank? – he asked, waiting for someone to say the answer he already knew.

- Albert Simpson… - Bianca uttered the name. – So our group is preparing for the robbery of the National Bank?

- I believe they are – the rookie nodded.

- Simpson is of Hungarian descent, probably this is why they left Hungarian cartoon figures on the scenes – Sarah said. – So we know where the bank robbers will strike next time – she added. – We know the scene, but not the time…

- The bank robberies were performed in irregular intervals; the reason for this may be to make investigation more difficult, or simply because they are amateurs, the robberies are not precisely planned… - D replied. – So we'll go to the National Bank immediately. I want teams everywhere, we cannot let them escape this time – he said determinedly. – Let's move, people! We have to catch a bank robber group. Great job, Jack – he smiled at the rookie.

Jack smiled back. He was glad to be able to help the team, but knew that first they have to catch the group, celebration can only come after that. He grabbed his coat and followed the team. He only saw that his training agent slips and falls on the floor, then gets up swearing.

- Why can't they indicate that the floor is wet… - he grumbled. – Of course, no one cares that a great Special Agent can be hurt. And of course, they can only do the cleaning now, not early in the morning…

- Myles, if you had paid better attention, you would have seen that the notice is there: „Wet floor" –Bobby pointed at it. – Of course, I can understand you were rather thinking of the fact that a rookie realized the solution for a case, while you got nowhere near that… - he grinned. – What did you say, „great Special Agent"? No, Jack wasn't hurt; he can read and also looks where he steps, he doesn't run without seeing anything, as some people do… - he added.

- Don't deal with me now, rather think about our bank robber group soon striking in the National Bank, and we have to be there – Myles grumbled, dusting off the dirt he thought stuck on him on the floor. – Let's go, or do you intend to wait here until your pension arrives? – he asked, then, seeing the still smiling faces of the others, he headed downstairs, still grumbling.

The team got to the National Bank in half an hour, the members of the units took their places around the building. Now they only had to wait for the bank robber group to arrive, preparing for its greatest robbery.

Jack hoped that his thinking had been right, and the group really wanted to strike at the National Bank. _No… I can't be wrong. I couldn't bear Myles' complacent face, as he keeps repeating everyone that „I told you"… This can't happen. But everything points to this place… the letters in the names of the cartoon figures unambiguously mark the National Bank as target… the name of the director was also indicated… And what could be the greatest robbery for even such a beginner group, than the National Bank._

They had been waiting for hours, but apart from a few people dressed in leather, as well as others wearing their hair in an interesting shape, they didn't see anything strange around the building. _It is impossible that the previous one was their last bank robbery… No, even such a beginner group wants a really huge catch. And the National Bank is perfect for this… They are surely planning to rob this one. But where are they? Of course, the last robbery happened only a short time ago, and the robbing of the different institutions don't show any regularity… But if they don't get here shortly… No one will ever trust my instincts again._

He didn't remain in doubt for long. Minutes later a car stopped in front of the building. _At last… It's them_ – Jack was glad to see the four people disguised as cartoon figures. They waited until the group entered the building, then D gave a sign and the agents, armed with guns, struck at them.

- FBI, don't move! – D shouted, while the agents pointed their guns at the bank robbers. – Put your hands on the back of your neck, you are arrested! – he said, and his colleagues handcuffed the criminals.

- Unfortunately, you won't be able to dress in these cute fancy dresses for a long time… you know, you'll even get clothes of your own in prison. But I have some good news too… you can watch cartoons in prison – Bobby said, handcuffing one of the robbers.

- Great job, Jack – Bianca said, and the rookie finally felt that his presence was really useful for the FBI now. His heart was filled by pride… The only thing which hurt him was that Myles didn't appreciate this success at all. _Maybe once… One day he will be less complacent and admit that other people can also do their job well, not just him._

- Great job, Jack – his colleagues said one after the other, and the rookie smiled. – _Yes… It was one of the best decisions of my life that I applied to the FBI. I got to a great team and made good friends._ For the first time he felt that he had found the perfect job… a place where he felt he really belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

- This is what I was talking about… - Bobby sighed, looking at the door. Jack followed his gaze and immediately understood what his friend was talking about. A huge pile of files appeared at the entrance, which seemed to be walking on its own feet, entirely covering the short man carrying them. – Well-well, Randy, we thought you were lost, you haven't been here for so long… What happened that you honoured us with your presence? – the Australian man grinned.

- Manning, stop your stupid jokes! – an angry voice was heard from behind the files. – You really don't have enough wor… - he continued, but couldn't finish the sentence. He stumbled in his unfastened shoelace, as a result of which he bumped against the table in front of him, fell down, on the ground, while the files flew at him. His glasses broke, and now were placed half on his ear and half on his nose. The man looked on the floor like an angry, evil dwarf.

- Jack, I told you that you won't have to wait for too long to meet him – Bobby grinned, leading his friend towards the man lying on the floor. – This is Randy, the favourite colleague of all of us.

Jack could hardly stop himself from laughing at the sight of the man lying under the piles of files and found it difficult to just nod at meeting him.

- Well-well, Randy, how much better you look like this… - Myles grinned.

- Randy, what a not too pleasant surprise – Bianca said.

- Randy, I see you are on the floor now… - Sarah laughed. – But don't hurry with standing up, it's so good to look at you in this state…

- Would you stop this stupid talk and get this rubbish off of me? – Randy burst out.

- Would you repeat it, please? I guess I didn't hear that right… - Bobby grinned. – Are you calling rubbish what you work the whole day with?

Randy, having enough of everyone laughing at him, swept the files off of himself and tried to sit up.

- Manning, you never change – he said angrily, while trying to stand up, but he slipped on one of the files and fell on the ground. – What do you think this is??!! – he asked even angrier, after managing to get himself into a standing position at last.

- A report in a blue dossier? – Bobby asked with an innocent face.

- Manning, you have never been a genius… - the morose man replied. – I'll help: this isn't a report, this is rubbish! It looks better in the waste basket, at least it doesn't occupy any place here.

- Now what is your problem? – the Australian man asked wondering. – I really don't understand what you are objecting against. – I wrote everything down in the report, handed it in in time, and I even put it into a dossier.

- Manning, I'm wondering that with this IQ level you could become an FBI Special Agent at all, but I'm wondering even more that you are still here… - the little man grumbled. – Look at this report! Is this appropriate work? You didn't write it with the right letter type and size, you left a too narrow margin, and even the distance between the lines is not right! – he said angrily.

- How great that some people have time for everything… - Sarah shook her head. – Just don't tell me that you had a problem with all these reports… Although what don't you have objections against… - she added.

- If you did your work properly, I wouldn't have to come here all the time! – Randy shouted. – You'll start it immediately, and do the reports properly!

- Randy, if you didn't know, we have a serious task, we have to save the country. But you have more than enough time anyway, and you were the only one to have objections against the reports, so if there is something you don't like, correct it, and let us deal with more important things – Bobby replied calmly.

- But… This is scandalous! How dare you talk with me like that??!! I'll report this to… - the sour little man shouted, but slipped and lay on the ground for the third time.

- If you would like the whole FBI to laugh at you, just report what has just happened, and anything you want – Bianca said with a smiling face. – I'm sure that the higher ups would be glad to see a real FBI comedy – she added, and everyone burst out in laughter.

Randy stormed out of the bullpen angrily, and the team could hardly stop laughing.

- I didn't know the FBI is such a cheerful place – Jack said at last.

- And you haven't seen everything – his friend smiled.

- I believe that after this, I'm ready to get to know anything – the rookie replied smiling.

- Jack! – he heard Myles's voice, and turned around to be face to face with his training agent. – I only wanted to say that… err… well… so… you did a great job – he said at last. – But don't be too complacent by this – he added smiling.

- Thank you – Jack replied. – And I won't… But I think you won't let me do so anyway – he smiled as well.

Jack finally felt that his teammates had really accepted him, that he had found the place where he would have always loved to be. _Yes… This is the place where I really feel at home._


	12. Chapter 12

- Hudson, are you sometimes dealing with the case as well, or you have a permanent place in Dreamland?

Jack looked up, and found himself staring into the questioning look of his teammate.

- What did you just say? – he began embarrassed. – Oh, the case. Yes, everything is here what I could find out. We have to ask Tara, maybe she was more successful.

- What happened to everyone today? Were any drugs put in your coffee? – Myles shook his head. – Although I don't find this strange at all, considering what coffee Bobby can make…

Jack looked round the bullpen, and immediately understood what his colleague was referring to. Tara was obviously absorbed in daydreaming, but it seemed as if Bobby had just come back to reality as well. _Yes… My team. The best at the FBI._ He was proud to be their leader and that throughout the years, from co-workers they became friends. _Even Myles… Although how hard it was to get to like each other._ But he was happy at the thought that now the teammates would do anything for each other. _D, the greatest supervisor, and the father of the team… Lucy, the best rotor…_ And the woman who was his trainee for two years… _And what a great one… She had learnt a lot at the FBI, and became an indispensable member of the team by now._ He looked towards the woman's desk, and their gazes met. _Yes… She is the love of my life. I have to tell her that I have been in love with her ever since she stormed into the bullpen three years ago… Yes, I will do just that. I'll ask her out on a date and tell her that she is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with._ Sue smiled at him with her beautiful eyes, and the man was lost immediately. He smiled back at the love of his life_. Yes… I've found the place where, and the team with whom I truly feel at home._


End file.
